Vidas desdibujadas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Mimi se da cuenta de que los colores están esfumándose. El mundo se marchita y parece que a nadie más le importa. Abrigos sin personas y personas sin abrigos. ¿A dónde irán? [Para CieloCriss por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _CieloCriss_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Vidas desdibujadas**

.

Vuelo. Vuelo. Me detengo. Y caigo. Caigo contra el suelo. Está hecho de pedazos de sueños que nunca se cumplieron. Las esquinas se me clavan en la piel, me arañan las pestañas, humedecen mis ojos con sus lágrimas.

Antes solo volaba y me estrellaba en sueños. Antes. Ahora me pasa cada madrugada, mediodía o tarde. En cada momento tengo esa sensación. Un vértigo, mis entrañas se quejan, mi corazón se para y reanuda la marcha.

Tengo miedo. ¿De qué? No sé.

Creo que tengo miedo de que todo siga igual. También de que todo cambie.

Koushiro suele decirme que nada puede ser para siempre lo mismo. Pero yo voy a llamarme Mimi toda mi vida. ¿O es que acaso me equivoco? ¿Podré seguir siendo yo, incluso cuando ya no haya un yo para ser?

Siento que las calles se ríen de mí. Tanto, que a veces hasta se les saltan las lágrimas. Y el agua cae desde el cielo para empaparlo todo. Para ahogarnos en su burla.

Me asfixio. Me despierto por las noches y duermo por los días. Nadie sabe qué me pasa. Yo no sé qué es lo que no les pasa.

Lo veo y me asusta. Cada día hay menos colores. ¿De verdad nadie se da cuenta? Ayer se perdió el último tono de verde, uno muy claro, que se acercaba al amarillo. Era el color de la colcha que hay sobre mi cama. Ahora, como todo lo que ha perdido su color, es áspera y sin vida. No tiene ningún tono. No es blanca, ni negra. Tampoco transparente. Solo no tiene color.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué? —No sé en qué momento he pensado en voz alta.

—Mimi, de verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que dices. —Los ojos de Sora se pierden en la ventana—. ¿Cómo algo puede no tener color?

Entonces pasa. Es el cielo el que pierde su tono azulado. Se marchita, en poco más que un parpadeo. El color se diluye, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de aguarrás encima. Y desaparece, dejándolo en nada.

Sora sigue con los ojos en la ventana.

—¿En serio no lo ves?

—¿El qué?

—Que el cielo ya no es azul.

—¿Y cómo más podría ser?

Suspiro. Apoyo la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Miro mis uñas, que hace unos días estaban pintadas de rosa. Ahora no tienen color.

—Bueno, el naranja y el amarillo todavía están. Cuando amanezca y atardezca será de ese color. Y las estrellas sí brillarán, porque el blanco no se ha ido todavía.

Se echa a reír. Todo el mundo piensa que bromeo. Yo no lo entiendo.

¿Cómo puede ser que no se den cuenta de lo que está pasando? Los colores nos abandonan, tiene que significar algo. Además, estoy segura de que no volverán. Tal vez si encontrara el lugar al que van todo se solucionaría.

Bueno, Sora siempre ha sido demasiado seria para darse cuenta de estas cosas. Está tan acostumbrada a ver el mundo como le dicen, que no notará que está cambiando.

Le cojo las manos, por encima de la mesa. Tiene las yemas de los dedos frías. Quizá sí que percibe algo pero finge bien que no.

—Tranquila, lo solucionaré. —Se me da bien hacer promesas que no sé si podré cumplir.

A ella no parece importarle. Me aprieta las manos tan fuerte que me clava las uñas un poco.

—Confío en ti.

No sé por qué miente. Ni siquiera ve el problema. Puede que solo juegue para seguirme la corriente, pero no lo dice.

Sonrío y hablamos de cosas más normales, de esas que comentan las personas que no notan que los colores están desapareciendo. De una serie de moda, de lo dura que es la vida al acabar los estudios, de quejas sobre el trabajo. No entiendo de alquileres ni préstamos, pero asiento con la cabeza. Mis padres me han dado el hogar que dejaron aquí en Japón.

Me gusta esa casa. Ya no es tan moderna como antes, más bien se ha quedado anticuada. Pero como el mundo se está yendo a pique, tampoco importa demasiado. En la puerta sigue el cartel con nuestro apellido y nosotros dibujados. Es raro entrar en un sitio donde antes eras niña, cuando ya has crecido. Por una fracción de segundo, suelo oler alguna de las recetas extravagantes de mamá, escuchar las palabras cariñosas de papá y sentir que decrezco varios centímetros. Pero ellos ya no están. Y yo ahora soy una adulta (joven, eso sí) que ve colores desaparecer.

Me despido de Sora y dejo la cafetería. Camino por adoquines sin tono, que se tragan mis pasos uno tras otro. Salto al detenerme en un semáforo, para ver si el suelo se hunde. Pero sigue intacto. Al parecer el color no es necesario para que las cosas se conserven. A mí me parece que el mundo está muriendo, como las flores que se oscurecen cuando se marchitan.

Y si el mundo se marchita, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? ¿También se marchitarán las personas?

Me da miedo la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero necesito saberla. Y solo hay una persona que sé que siempre lleva la razón.

Por eso cambio de dirección en el último minuto y no cruzo el paso de cebra. Me doy la vuelta y cojo un autobús sin color, porque solía ser verde, que me llevará a la Universidad. Koushiro trabaja allí, investigando alguna cosa que no sé pronunciar. No me hace gracia que pase tantas horas en ese lugar, creo que se transformará poco a poco en un profesor de esos de chaquetas con coderas y gafas pasadas de moda.

Cuando encuentro su despacho, veo que no hay coderas en su chaqueta, pero sí lleva gafas pasadas de moda. Bueno, no le quedan tan mal.

—Kou, tengo que preguntarte algo raro.

Levanta la cabeza de su ordenador. La curiosidad siempre ha sido nuestro puente de unión. Yo me encargo de intrigarle y él no puede seguir ignorándome. Pillé el truco hace mucho.

—¿Qué pasaría con el mundo si se van los colores?

Se quita las gafas y las limpia en su camiseta sin color. Parpadeo, y también desaparece el marrón de los muebles del despacho. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos veo que el azul de las paredes se esfuma. Parece que mi pregunta ha acelerado el proceso. O puede que sea muy egocéntrico creer que todo se debe a mí.

—Realmente los colores solo existen por nuestra percepción visual —me explica Koushiro—. Nuestra retina interpreta las longitudes de onda que… Bueno, que es cosa de la luz. Se refleja y la absorben los cuerpos, y dependiendo de la longitud de onda parecen de un color u otro.

—¿Será la luz lo que se está yendo?

Parece confundido por mi pregunta. El marco dorado, en el que tiene colgado un diploma, pierde el color. Después todos los tonos de amarillo que hay a mi alrededor se marchan como en canon.

Miro la lámpara posada sobre el escritorio. El haz de luz ya no tiene ningún color, pero sigue iluminando. No es la luz lo que se está marchando. Yo tenía razón.

Lo lógico sería pensar que el blanco y el negro serían los últimos en desaparecer. Pero no. Cuando las paredes quedan incoloras y los ojos oscuros de Koushiro también, su pelo sigue de un reluciente rojo.

Parece brillar, estar vivo. Como si el mismo color se esforzara en destacar justo antes de irse. Resplandece diciéndome que no me rinda.

Doy la vuelta al escritorio y me arrodillo junto a Kou. Paso una mano por su pelo justo cuando el rojo empieza a gotear. Me mancha los dedos como si fuera sangre, y quizá es la última herida del mundo antes de marchitarse del todo. Sigue goteando, inundando el suelo, calando a Koushiro en el proceso. En cualquier otro momento me asustaría, porque parece salido de una matanza, pero ahora me parece la más bella de las imágenes.

En un latido de corazón, el rojo también me abandona. Y no queda ningún color.

**~ · ~**

No sé bien cómo he llegado a casa. Tengo vagos recuerdos de haber estado en un hospital, rodeada de objetos y personas incoloras. Después de un coche y de que mis amigos me dejen descansando en mi casa. No recuerdo las palabras, pero les he hablado y ellos a mí. Creen que me he desmayado por un bajón de azúcar.

Pensaba que el mundo se vendría abajo cuando se perdiera el último color, pero no ha sido así. La vida sigue, sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta de la gran pérdida que hemos sufrido. Sigo oyendo el ruido de los coches, oliendo las calles llenas de rutina y sintiendo el tacto áspero de todo lo que ha quedado sin tono.

Perdí el conocimiento por el pánico. Creía que todo iba a desaparecer.

Voy hacia la ventana, aunque me cuesta porque sigo mareada. Al mirar afuera todo parece apagado. Me pregunto si merece la pena vivir en un mundo sin color.

Durante días doy vueltas a esa idea. Me imagino a los niños que están naciendo, sus inocentes ojitos nunca verán el cielo azul o la hierba verde. Pienso en los ancianos que van muriendo, creyendo que la vida seguirá su curso y sin saber que algo se ha perdido.

¿Será así para siempre? No me gusta cómo ha quedado todo.

Ahora las personas caminan más rápido y miran menos a su alrededor. O tal vez yo me esfuerzo en buscar cambios en sus comportamientos. Es que me resultaría más fácil vivir con esto si pudiera compartir mi preocupación con alguien. No entiendo por qué soy la única asustada.

Intenté decírselo a mis padres, cuando hicimos una videollamada.

—¿No veis algo distinto? —pregunté.

—¿Te has vuelto a teñir el pelo? Es que en el ordenador no se aprecia bien.

—No, mamá. Es que ya no tiene color, ¿no lo ves?

—Cariño, exageras. Si se te ha ido un poco el tono solo tienes que volver a echarte tinte.

Apreté los labios con disgusto y papá sonrió.

—Cielo, ¿pasa algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a hacerte una visita?

—Estoy bien. Solo preocupada, los colores se van y nadie se da cuenta.

Se rieron, creyendo que era otra de mis rabietas, esas que solo entendía yo. Pero he crecido, aunque les cuesta darse cuenta. Y ahora parece que soy la única que ve los cambios.

Koushiro tampoco los nota, pero al menos no se ríe de lo que veo.

—Ve a un médico especialista —dijo, cuando aparecí otra vez sin avisar en su despacho—. Igual tienes un problema en las retinas.

—Los colores se fueron poco a poco, no todos de golpe. Tu pelo fue el último.

—¿Mi pelo?

—Bueno, el rojo.

Se acarició el mentón, como deben hacer los genios, es una especie de ley que inventaron las películas y las series. Me senté en el borde del escritorio y me mordí las uñas. Odio que estén sin color. Las pinté de rosa hace siglos, o eso parece. Y como ya no hay rosa, no sé si he conseguido quitarme el esmalte o no.

Kou me sujetó los dedos de forma distraída. Sus ojos, que antes habían sido oscuros, estaban perdidos en algún punto de mi clavícula.

—De todas maneras, tiene que ser algún problema de visión. Te acompañaré al médico si quieres.

_Si quieres_. Claro que no quería. No tengo ninguna enfermedad rara en los ojos. Es solo que el mundo se está marchitando, pero parece que a nadie más le importa.

Así que me solté y me fui por donde había llegado. No he ido a buscarle otra vez, porque si no seguro de que me convence de que estoy enferma. Y me niego a estarlo.

Ahora no sé cuándo cruzar los semáforos. No sé conducir, así que nunca he aprendido de memoria si el rojo va arriba o abajo. Solo sigo a los demás. Y salto antes de los pasos de cebra, para ver si el suelo se hunde. Me da miedo que un día todo se empiece a desmoronar y yo no sea capaz de darme cuenta.

Estoy cansada de vivir con miedo a que todo desaparezca. Creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo. Puedo fingir que no estoy preocupada, centrarme en otras cosas.

Así que camino por calles sin color, cocino cosas sin saber si les hecho pimientos verdes o no y compro ropa que quede bien sin ver si pegan con mi pelo. Puede que esto tenga algo bueno. Si todo es incoloro, todo conjuntará. Habrá menos racismo, porque todas las pieles serán iguales y apenas nos distinguiremos. No se me ocurren más cosas buenas pero alguna habrá.

Podría haberme quedado tranquila, si no fuera porque empiezo a notar más cambios.

Primero creo que es mi imaginación. Afuera llueve, tengo un té caliente entre las manos y los pies bajo una áspera manta. Todo es áspero desde que se marcharon los colores, pero me estoy acostumbrando. Mi casa está caldeada por la calefacción, la pequeña televisión me enseña una de esas comedias de las que todo el mundo habla. Empiezan los anuncios y es cuando algo falla.

Una mujer habla de un detergente en una casa llena de cuadros vacíos. Las fotografías parecen parpadear, se borran, se esfuman. En otro anuncio, veo que una pareja mueve los labios pero no llegan a hablar. Subo el volumen al máximo, pero nada. Cuando vuelve a empezar la serie tengo que taparme los oídos porque casi me quedo sorda.

Qué raro.

Ha parado de llover de golpe. Las gotas de mi ventana han desaparecido. Las nubes tampoco están. Tengo miedo.

Cada día, más imágenes se desdibujan. Las personas hablan menos, caminan más rápido y apenas miran a su alrededor. Los compañeros de mi trabajo en el restaurante parecen haberme olvidado, no me saludan ni se despiden. Las bocinas de los coches se quedan roncas y los bebés no se acuerdan de cómo se llora. Me asusto de verdad cuando cuento tres días sin escuchar ninguna risa.

¿Qué está pasando?

Primero se fueron los colores. Ahora empiezan a marcharse los objetos.

El buzón que comprobaba cada día al volver a casa, ya no está. No echaré de menos la propaganda de los supermercados, pero sí tendré un problema con las cartas del banco. Aunque no es lo que más me preocupa.

Escaparates vacíos, que la gente no ve. Abrigos sin personas y personas sin abrigos. Paragüeros llenos que no sueltan gotas. Árboles sin hojas y parques sin árboles. Los coches no tienen puertas ni cristales. Perros sin correa y correas que no llevan perros. Las librerías se quedan vacías porque los libros también se marchan. Maniquíes desnudos y ropa tirada sin ningún maniquí.

No puedo estar imaginando todo esto.

Cojo el teléfono antes,de que también se vaya.

—Hola. —Me pregunto si Koushiro tiene siempre con todos ese tono distraído.

—¿Ya lo ves? ¿O, más bien, no lo ves?

—¿De qué hablas? —Aunque suelo conseguir que se concentre en mí.

—Ya sabes. Los colores no están, tu pelo ya no es rojo. Y las cosas también se están yendo, no sé a dónde. Puede que pronto ya no tengas pelo.

Me miro en el espejo del baño y vuelvo a morder mis uñas, sin saber si me he librado del esmalte. No quiero ser calva, sería demasiado como para soportarlo.

—Mimi, ve al médico.

—Deja de repetirlo, ¿quieres?

—Es lo único lógico.

—¡No me importa! Lo lógico era ver en blanco y negro, pero no, tampoco están. Y no puedo inventarme que las cosas desaparecen. ¿Por qué iba a haber una librería sin libros?

—Estarían ordenándola.

Resoplo y él suspira. ¿Es porque cree que le hago perder el tiempo o porque también está preocupado pero no quiere estarlo? Igual todas las personas del mundo se han dado cuenta pero tienen miedo. Es más fácil fingir que no pasa nada.

—Koushiro, eres tonto.

—Mimi…

—No me interrumpas. Eres tonto, y te quiero. Así que no desaparezcas, ¿vale?

—¿Qué?

Cuelgo sin contestar. Si nadie se atreve a hacerlo, me tocará a mí. Tengo que buscar a dónde han ido los colores, las risas, los maniquíes y todo lo demás.

Paso horas en el ordenador, en el móvil y en una vieja biblioteca. Pero nadie parece saber nada. No hay un lugar al que vayan las cosas que desaparecen, solo algunos inventados por escritores o guionistas en sus historias fantásticas. Eso no me sirve.

Decido que el mejor lugar para buscar, es el exterior. No voy a encontrar nada en mi habitación.

Parece que cada paso que doy acelera el proceso. Igual que mi pregunta hizo que los colores nos abandonaran más rápido, ahora los objetos se marchan sin despedirse y cada vez más deprisa. Los sonidos son apagados. No quedan fotos en los carteles, todas se han ido. Los edificios deciden largarse, no sé qué pasará con las personas que había dentro. Un bloque titila como si fuera una bombilla que se está fundiendo, un colegio deja de tener los bordes incoloros perfilados, un parque entero se desvanece llevándose los recuerdos de juegos.

Todo se está yendo, pero la gente sigue andando tranquilamente.

Intento no dejarme llevar por el pánico, cuando veo al horizonte que las calles empiezan a desvanecerse. Parece que alguien ha cogido una enorme goma de borrar. Con la primera pasada, los adoquines y el asfalto se vuelven más suaves a los ojos. Con la siguiente, es difícil verlos pero su rastro sigue ahí. Con la tercera, no queda suelo por el que andar ni tampoco vacío al que caer.

Simplemente no hay nada.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas. Los pies no se estrellan contra nada, no siento algo duro que absorba mis pasos, pero puedo avanzar sin problemas en este mundo sin color, sin cosas, sin mundo.

¿Cómo será un mundo sin mundo? ¿Se puede hacer algo más que existir?

Las vidas a mi lado se van desdibujando. Los niños son borrados lentamente y sus padres se aferran a nada. Los ancianos ya no tosen, me pregunto si irán a algún lugar donde ya no importe la edad o la salud. Choco con una mujer y ella parece evaporarse. Su ropa cae inerte. Y sigue cayendo, y cayendo. Porque ya no hay un suelo que pueda detenerla.

Me acobardo más, no quiero empezar a caer, así que sigo corriendo. Tengo que encontrar a alguien que quiera. No pienso vivir los últimos momentos del mundo estando sola. Además, ahora tendrán que darme la razón.

Veo un gesto sereno que me lleva de vuelta a mi más tierna infancia, cuando los mundos no perdían los colores y los objetos decidían quedarse.

—Sora. —Intento gritar, pero solo consigo un sonido ronco y muy bajo.

Ella sigue caminando en este lugar sin suelo, así que agarro su brazo. Me mira en silencio.

—Sora, tengo miedo. Por favor, ayúdame.

Quiero llorar pero no hay lágrimas para derramar. Nunca pensé que sería igual de triste un mundo sin risa que un mundo sin llanto. No habrá muestras de felicidad ni de tristeza, pero yo todavía puedo sentirlas.

—Por favor, por favor —suplico—. Dime algo. El mundo se va, pero yo no quiero desaparecer.

Por primera vez hay un cambio en ella. Sonríe. Levanta la mano y me acaricia la cabeza. Empieza a desdibujarse ante mis ojos. Los trazos de lápiz que habían pintado su vida, pierden fuerza. Y mientras se marcha, los recuerdos se van con ella. Cuando ya no queda nada de mi mejor amiga, dejo de saber por qué estoy triste y cómo se llamaba la chica que había delante de mí.

¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé. Una chica se ha ido.

Las personas están siguiendo a los colores y los objetos. ¿Habrá vida allá donde van? Tengo miedo de desaparecer para siempre.

Koushiro. Tengo que buscarle. Tengo que verle aunque sea una última vez.

Vuelvo a correr. Parece que lo hago durante horas, los relojes ya no están y con ellos se fue mi percepción del paso del tiempo. Veo personas esfumándose, sus vidas desapareciendo y así vaciando al mundo de lo poco que le queda. Veo a otras completamente desnudas y así me doy cuenta de que yo también lo estoy. Poco me importa, la ropa no era más que objetos y ellos nos han abandonado hace un buen rato.

No los necesito. Tampoco a las calles o los colores. Solo quiero ver a Koushiro.

Por fin le veo. Quieto, sentado en la nada, rodeado de gente que se marcha. Corro con energías renovadas y me tiro en sus brazos. Lloraría si pudiera. Querría llorar por esa chica a la que no recuerdo, por los padres que seguro que tuve, por la vida que habría sido mía si alguien no hubiera decidido cargarse todo lo existente.

Trato de hablar, pero mi voz ya no está. Me incorporo un poco y miro los ojos sin color de Koushiro. Él me devuelve la mirada, sin emoción alguna. No me cohíbe nuestra desnudez, es lo más real que podemos sentir ahora mismo, lo único que podré notar antes de que todo acabe.

Porque tiene que haber un final, ¿no? Por un momento me vuelve el pánico. No sé si temo más dejar de existir o que lo que haya después sea malo.

Parece que Kou entiende que estoy sufriendo. Su rostro empieza a desdibujarse y yo siento que moriré de tristeza cuando no sea capaz de recordarle. Él acerca su boca a mi oreja.

—Imagina una pequeña flor —susurra, con lo poco que le queda de voz—. Puede ser blanca, con el tallo verde. Imagina los colores.

Le beso y me acaricia los párpados para que cierre los ojos. Lo último que veo es mi mano izquierda, que no sé si sigue teniendo esmalte, desdibujándose.

Me concentro en sus labios. Suaves a pesar de haber perdido el color. Imagino la pequeña flor de la que hablaba. Con pétalos minúsculos, con un centro amarillo, con un tallo verde. Y el tallo tiene que salir de algún lado. Así que imagino un parque, que no sé si ha existido alguna vez antes. En medio del césped, florecen árboles y arbustos. Voy más allá. Imagino los columpios de los niños, sus risas y los regaños de sus padres. Veo el cielo azul, con algunas nubes blancas y otras grises que amenazan lluvia. Y, por último, imagino a Koushiro. Con sus labios suaves, sus ojos negros y su pelo rojo.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo todo lo que he estado imaginando.

Kou ríe un poco. Está sonrojado, tal vez por el beso. Me tiende una pequeña flor de pétalos blancos. La cojo sonriendo.

Y, mientras el sol me calienta la piel, me dejo caer en el regazo de Koushiro. Parpadeo con miedo de que los colores y el mundo vuelvan a desaparecer, pero siguen conmigo. Así que beso la muñeca de Kou y dejo que el cansancio me venza. Rodeada de vidas dibujadas, de objetos de todos los tonos imaginables, me siento a salvo.

Esto parece un paraíso.

.

* * *

><p>Este fic ha sido curioso de escribir, porque primero se me ocurrió el título (en una de esas tardes de estudio en la que cualquier cosa te distrae) y a partir de ahí empezó a crecer la historia. No sabía en qué acabaría todo, el final surgió mientras escribía, y puede tener varias interpretaciones así que dejo que cada uno coja la que le guste más.<p>

CieloCriss, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que este regalo te haya gustado, lo he escrito con mucho cariño. Ya te lo he dicho, pero nunca está de más repetir lo mucho que te aprecio y admiro, como escritora y como persona. ¡Que cumplas muchos más!


End file.
